Just Another JJ Story
by may21st
Summary: Dedicated to my all time favorite couple in the history of K-Drama
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It had been a month since her brother working out of town. It was strange for him not giving her any news. He would call her any time just to check on her which sometimes it did annoy her.

"I'm sorry Jandi, it's my entire fault, I should have told you earlier." Her friend, Gaeul barged into her house.

Jandi smiled at her friend "Gaeul, what did you just say? It isn't your fault of course." She confused even more when Gaeul hugged her and sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Jandi." Gaeul cried.

"Sshhh…" Jandi patted Gaeul shoulder. Jandi felt guilty after she told Gaeul about her brother. Gaeul barged at her house after Jandi called and told her that her brother didn't call her for a month. Jandi couldn't calm her friend down, even Gaeul became hysterical nad kept saying sorry that made Jandi more worried about her.

Jandi didn't know what to do, so she harshly said "Gaeul stop crying! You worried me more than my stupid brother" and it worked. Gaeul started to calm and wiped her tears. Jandi offered her a Kleenex box and she took it.

"Good?" Jandi said shortly.

Gaeul nodded and started to talk. "Remember last month when I went to stay at my father for the weekend at Seoul"

"Yeah…! What about that?" Jandi said.

"I went to this bank with my father and some robbers entered the bank firing guns." Gaeul explained

"Oh, God." Jandi gasped. "Gaeul, why didn't you tell me?!" Jandi was angry with her friend for keeping that kinda secret. But she was relieved that her friend was okay.

"The robbers kept us hostage. When this team came, you know the SWAT kinda team, the robbers became worry and threatened to kill everyone inside." Jandi gasped again, she didn't believe that her friend had ever been through that scary experience. Jandi hugged her friend, grateful that she was safe.

"So what happens next?" Jandi couldn't help but wonder.

"The bank was surrounded by these police officers. The robbers were scared and were arguing either to kill us or set us free. Suddenly one of the robbers shoot one of the clerk then it was chaos. Gun was fired here and there, all I did was praying that we would be okay" Gaeul stopped talking to take a breath.

Gaeul continued her story "When it was stopped, I saw the team barged in and told us that we were okay"

"Everyone was checked by the medical team and being questioned later. Thanks God that everyone was saved except for the clerk, he was shoot at his left arm, but we were told that he was okay" Jandi nodded at Gaeul explanation.

"I was questioned by police when I saw Woobin, he was talking to a guy from the team. I was taken aback when I realized that Woobin was wearing the same uniform as all men in the team"

"What?!" Jandi couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Yeah, he too was surprised when I called him" Gaeul smiled "Gosh, I admire him, no! I love him even more in that uniform." Gaeul was squealing. Jandi rolled her eyes.

"Yah! How could you still smiling after what had just happen to you. And about my brother wearing uniform, he is an accountant for a great company at Seoul." Jandi scolded her friend.

"What company?" Gaeul asked her back. Gaeul was right, she didn't know where her brother worked. All she knew he worked at Seoul. She was a bad sister, wasn't she?

"He did mention where he works, I think" Jandi said hesitantly.

"No, Jandi! You…don't…know!" Gaeul accused.

"Of course I know where he works" Jandi was defensive. She didn't want Gaeul to know how bad she was as a sister. Jandi didn't have choice but to change the subject. "So what happened after you met him"

"He made me lie to you." Gaeul said shortly.

"What do you mean?"

"We were talking and he convinced me that you were better to not know about what he did. He said he would tell you by himself. What could I do? He is your brother after all." Gaeul was at her girl having crush mode every time she was near her brother Woobin.

"Of course you would agree, you were busy eying his face and his disgusting abs." Jandi said sarcastically to Gaeul. Jandi knew her best friend had been fall for her brother since she was what? Eight?

"Come on Jandi, don't be like that. Your brother had good intentions for keeping secrets from you." Gaeul defended and she was right her brother always wanted the best for Jandi. He was the only one Jandi had after their parents passed away seven years ago.

"Yeah… yeah… You're always picking on his side. Who is your friend?" Jandi complained.

"Awww… I'm sorry. I promise to be always on your side." Gaeul hugged her best friend. She was relieved Jandi wasn't mad at her.

"Thank you, but I'm a bit worry about him." Jandi explained "It isn't like him" Jandi sobbed.

Gaeul wiped her tears "He will be okay, don't worry." Gaeul pulled Jandi into hug.

"Yeah, Gaeul, you wanna drink something" Jandi tried to hide her sadness.

"Sure."

"Wait here!" Jandi spun her heels headed to the kitchen.

Gaeul run immediately when she heard something was breaking from the kitchen. There she saw Jandi kneeling at the floor. "Jandi, are you okay?" Gaeul horridly asked "Oh my God you look pale"

"I'm fine, Gaeul. Just tired and lack of sleep." Jandi explained. She didn't want to make her friend worry. "Wait, I will boil the water." Jandi tried to get up but she failed.

"No, You won't! You need to rest now! It's an order" Gaeul insisted and brought Jandi to her room. Gaeul made Jandi lied down on her bed. "You rest now!" Jandi nodded at Gaeul order.

"Yess, Mam!" Jandi said smiling.

"Sorry but I need to go Jandi. Mom needs me. I will be here tonight." Gaeul said.

Jandi nodded "Okay!"

"You rest!" Gaeul reminded her again before leaving her room.

"Yes! Mam!" Jandi gave her salute sign and smiled. She was grateful having best friend like Gaeul. She was the kind of friend who would be on your side when you were happy or sad.

Jandi recalled of what might cause her body weak. Yes, she had been busy with her test. She could blame her lack of sleep. She looked at the calendar. The date she usually circled had already passed for… Jandi counted. Three weeks? How could…? Suddenly Jandi's face went pale when she remembered of what had happened two months earlier.

Jandi gasped, closing her mouth with her hand she said. " .God! What have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Two months earlier**

Geum Jandi was walking to the cafeteria after finished her very long and tiring Advance Biology class.

"Jandi!" a voice called. Jandi stopped and turned her head to find Oh Minji was jogging toward her.

"I've been calling you, why don't you answer?" Minji pouted. Jandi had been friend with her since Minji entered this school a year ago. Her family moved from Seoul after they took over electronics factory in town where Jandi lives. Unlike Gaeul, Minji was so spoilt like rich kid should be. But she wasn't really bad at all.

"Sorry Minji, I didn't hear you. You wanna eat? I'm heading to cafeteria" Jandi said and Minji nodded at her "Sure."

They walked together and found empty seats near the burger stand. They both ordered burger and water. Jandi couldn't wait to eat, her stomach had been grumbling like crazy. She quickly took a large bite after the waiter gave her food she had ordered.

"Gosh, I'm hungry." Jandi said while munching the burger. Jandi was eating eagerly like there was no tomorrow.

Minji could only watch Jandi amusingly. "Yah, calm down! They won't go anywhere." Minji said tapping tha table.

"Jandi, don't you think that's not fair, you eat like a bashee, i mean a lot but you don't get any fats on your body. I don't know what's gonna happen to me if I eat the way you do." Minji added checking on her overly skinny body. Any girl would kill for body like hers.

"Studying Chemistry and Biology need more calories you know." Jandi said absently.

"Yeah, you right!" Minji said "Maybe I should study more seriously."

And what then? If Minji studied just like Jandi, there would be only bone and skin with her. "Yeah, you should!" Jandi nodded agreeing to what her friend just said. Jandi was in the mood for joking.

"Jandi!" Minji exclaimed then went quiet. Someone definitely was not in the mood.

Jandi smiled and said "Sorry" with her mouth full of food, but Minji was still pouting. Jandi started to worry. Jandi immediately swallowed her food before she said. "Minji, I said sorry." She reached Minji's hand on the table.

Minji turned away sighing before she faced Jandi again. "Jandi, can I ask you something?"

That was good sign, right? Jandi sighed too and removed her hand from the table. "What?" Jandi said spinning the water bottle to open the lid.

"Miranda, Ginger, and Sunny invited me to come to her party tonight." Minji explained.

"Wow… Good for you!" Jandi said sarcastically. She knew how Minji always wanted to be part of that gang. Who wanted to be like them? Always partying never thought about school. Jandi wondered if every girls in this country acted like them this country would be doomed.

"But the party is at Seoul. You know my parents will not allow me to go." Minji said sadly.

"So…?!" Jandi asked. It didn't mean that she cared.

"I need you to go with me. My parents will say okay if you go too. Okay? Please..." Minji plead.

"But I have test tomorrow I have to study and it's at Seoul. Two hours of taking MRT. Sorry Minji. No! Nada!" Jandi waved her hands disagreeing with Minji.

"Jandi, please…! We will go with my driver so we won't be late also you can study on the way." Minji was pleading and trying her best to make Jandi agreed. Please… Please… Please..."

After seconds of thinking Jandi finally said. "Fine, let's go."

"Really?"

Jandi nodded "Yess!"

Minji hugged Jandi "I will pick you at five. Wear anything you like they said it's casual party." Minji said cheerfully "I have to go. Bye Jandi." Minji left Jandi alone. Jandi looked at Minji's food which she didn't bother to eat.

Jandi shook her head, amused by her friend sudden change. One moment she was mad, and then voila she was all happy. Jandi smiled and quickly forgot Minji's antics.

They arrived at Seoul after two hours' drive. Jandi was just wearing her shirt with T-shirt in it and jeans. But to her surprise Minji wore a sexy dress, too much for something casual. It wasn't fair that the dress fitted Minji so well and made her looked beautiful.

"You said it was casual?" Jandi asked.

"I can't help it Jandi. It's a party." Minji said checking her already perfect make up on her compact.

"Whatever!" Jandi said turning back to her book. She was glad she could bring her book, so that she could study. She didn't want to flunk at the subject. She too was gratefull that she didn't have to have people staring at her reading that book of hers which was really big, it probablly had five thousand pages.

"Nerd." Jandi thought she heard Minji said. Jandi wanted to say something but the driver cut her.

"We're here Miss!" The driver informed the girls "I will park the car nearby. You may call me when you need me."

The girls climbed down the car, actually it was luxurious expensive limo, yeah Minji owned her own limo plus the driver, and even she went to school with it. Wasn't that crazy? Jandi guessed it wasn't crazy if your father was electronic company owner.

Jandi on the other hand was the opposite of Minji. Didn't mean that she was poor, no she wasn't at all. Jandi never had any financial problems. Her parents had left enough money for her to live without even working. That was what her brother, Woobin, always said. He told her not to worry about money, all she had to was study really hard and be the best doctor in this country and she was so eager to prove it to her brother.

"Here we come!" Minji chirped.

"What?! Minji you didn't say we're going to a club." Jandi's eyes widened looking at the neon lights. 7Heaven was famous club in the country and mentioned as a place you must visit when you're at Seoul at some TV programs. Too bad not all people would be allowed to enter. You must be rich enough to enter. By the meaning of rich it meant really rich like Minji or Miranda or Ginger or Sunny.

"I didn't?" Minji said nonchalantly didn't bother to say sorry "Jandi how do I look?" She posed like one of the model from tha magazine.

"Good" Jandi said rolling her eyes. Gosh, Minji had already checked her reflection for God knew how many.

"Thanks, here is the invitation." Minji handed her invitation "Let's go!"

Minji walked to the guard and gave her invitation. He easily let her in so Jandi followed.

Jandi was taken aback when she saw the guard closer. He looked scary. She forced herself to smile but came out as awkward smile "Good night." Jandi said awkwardly handing her invitation to the guard.

"ID please!" the guard said with scary voice.

"I come with the girl that you just let her in. I go to university with her ad we're at the same year." Jandi explained.

"Nice try little girl, I got that a lot. Even you had the invitation still I cannot allow a school girl like you. You must be over twenty to enter. How old are you seventeen?" The guard mocked at her.

"What?! Fine!" Jandi was furious. She grabbed her bag pack and fished out her ID. "Here!" she shoved her ID to the guard. He checked her ID and raised one of his eyebrows looking disbelieved of what he saw.

"Satisfied?!" Jandi smirked at him.

"Wait, I have to check for its authenticity. Kids these days, they will do anything." The guard left Jandi there with her eyes widened. What was wrong with the guard?

The guard came back few minutes later. "Come on in, sorry for the inconvenience. I was just doing my work."

"Sure, fine!" Jandi entered when the guard opened the door for her. At least he knew how to say sorry.

Jandi entered the dim lights of the club and finally understood why the place was famous. It wasn't like club she ever saw on TV. Yeah, she never went to a club before. Just watching it on TV was enough for her to not go.

Jandi searched for Minji and found her with a group of popular girls from university. Jandi looked around and found any familiar face. The party definitel was too exclusive. Wait, what kind of party the had any way? Jandi scolded herself in her head for not checking the invitation.

"Jandi!" Minji waved at her and Jandi waved back. Jandi walked toward the group. "Jandi we're playing games, it's really fun. Come on join us" Minji grabbed her hand and made Jandi sat near her.

"Okay let's start again." One of the girls held the bottle. Jandi never saw her at school, maybe she was a junior. The girl spun the bottle. Its head pointed to Minji when it stopped.

"Dare!" Minji said excitedly.

"Drink this!" Sunny handed Minji a bottle of beer and she drank it in one shoot. What the heck? Jandi gulped looking at her friend. Minji just drank it as if she was drinking water from its bottle.

"Whooo…" Minji exclaimed "It's my turn to spin" the bottle kept spinning and Jandi was shocked when it pointed at her.

"But… I didn't play." Jandi said.

"Are you idiot? You're sitting here it means you play." It was Miranda. She pretended coughing and muttered "Coward" made Jandi furious. Did she just call her idiot? She was for from idiot, didn't mean to boast but her straight As transcript could prove that she was far from idiot.

"Fine!" Jandi said. She knew she shouldn't get affected by their comments. But her pride got the best of her.

"Dare or Dare?!" Gingger snapped in.

Jandi raised her brows. "What? Wait! Wasn't it supposed to be truth or dare?" Jandi innocently said. So, who was the idiot?

Sunny then commented. "Sorry but your secret is not important for us! We already knew you by the way you look." She looked at her up and down mouthed "Loser" and all the girls were laughing at her even Minji did too. Somehow that hurt her feeling.

Jandi gritted her teeth. "Fine! Bring it on!"

"Drink it!" Sunny pointed at the bottle just like Minji just had.

"No way in hell I will drink that!" Jandi refused.

"Guys, I have an idea." One of the girls that Jandi didn't know said. "What about she stands there?" The girl pointed to the spot near to where Jandi had entered. "She must ask the first guy who enters to buy her drink."

"Agree!" Jandi said before they even agreed, few more minutes whit them would make her crazy. She left the girls as soon as possible. She was almost there when she realized something. She walked back to the group and asked "How long I should stay?"

"Are you idiot or someting? Just wait until a guy walks in!" Miranda answered.

What?! Did she just say that?

Jandi rolled her eyes. "Look, what if there isn't any guy enters this club? Should I wait until morning?"

"You got the point." Miranda admitted. "Fifteen minutes then you done."

Jandi stood for almost ten minutes but no one seemed to enter, except for two girls who wore transparent dress, Jandi thought she saw their underwear. "Great, five more minutes and done." Jandi muttered wavim pom pom in her head.

Her too early celebration was disturbed when Jandi saw a guy entered. The dim lights made her hard to see his face but she could see that he was busy talking to his phone. She didn't mean to overhear what he said, she just couldn't help it. "Show her what you made of." Then he laughed. Gosh, she loved the sound of his laugh.

"Okay I won't bother you guys anymore." He ended the call and pocketed his phone.

"Wait!" Jandi called when he walked pass her. The guy stopped and turned to her. Jandi was stunned by the way he looked, he was handsome. No. He was more than that. He was tall, maybe six two, definitely towering her only five four, almond shape eyes, strong jaw, the only thing bothered her was his curly hair, but weirdly it fitted him to well.

"Ehm…" The guy cleared his throat. It startled her. Jandi blushed knowing he had caught her staring. "Did you talking to me?" he continued.

Jandi nodded "Buy me a drink!" she said suddenly.

The guy smiled showing his dimples. Gosh the guy was too perfect, complete package, it wasn't fair. "And what?! Got me jailed for making under age drink. What are you seventeen?" Of course everyone had flaw.

Okay, Jandi took back what she had just said about him. The guy definitely was a total jerk. His all good features couldn't cover his jerkiness.

"I'm not seventeen, and I'm old enough to drink." Jandi said angrily, she had enough with the guard about her age issue.

"Kids these days." The guy gave his annoying but weirdly nice lough according to Jandi.

Jandi was getting out of her patience she had no idea what to do. "Please…" Batting her lashes, Jandi showed him her very best pleading look that even her brother couldn't say no to it "My friend dare me to ask any guy who enter to buy me a drink and…" It worked! The guy looked speechless. Way to go Jandi, she praised herself. But she reminded herself to not get her hope up.

Jandi waved her hand in front of his face, "Hey…" The guy didn't respond so she tried again. "Hey… I will pay my drink just…" Jandi was cut when the guy grabbed her wrist and dragged her to bar table.

The guy sat on the chair and talked to the bartender "Hi, Marco!"

Meanwhile Jandi had problem sitting on the chair, the chair was too high for her. Jandi watched the guy smiled looking at her, she was almost giving up but he lifted her to her chair like she was nothing. "Thanks." She said but he ignored her, he talk to the bartender instead.

"Hi man, long time no see. How have you been?" The bartender said.

"I've been busy." The guy answered shortly. By the way they interacted they must know each other.

"I'll leave first." Another guy beside Jandi said, she didn't notice him before. "When will you go home?" The guy said.

"Just wait at home baby, you look tired." The bartender leaned and kissed the guy on the lips. Jandi gasped and blurted "You guys are…?"

"Yess, honey we are!" The bartender said, he didn't seem mad "Bye Baby." The other guy then left.

"So, new boyfriend?" Thecurly guy asked. Jandi was still in awe.

"Yeah, going on six months." The bartender cheerfully said "So, who is this pretty girl?"

"Jandi, Geum Jandi" Cheerfully Jandi offered her hand and the bartender took and kissed it. "Nice too meet you miss Geum, call me Marco!" The bartender winked. Jandi nodded frequently, she definitely liked the bartender.

"Give her orange juice." The guy told the bartender.

"Why…?" Jandi protested. "I told you I'm old enough to drink. Give me tequila!" Jandi said to bartender. She didn't even know what tequila was, she just heard it from TV. They would order that drink in club like this.

"Yah! I'm buying here and you are not allowed to drink that." The guy said.

"I told you I'm not seventeen!" Jandi took her ID and handed it to the bartender "Look!" actually she despised the idea of drinking. It was just the way he treated her like she was teenager made her mad. Gosh, she was almost twenty two.

"Sorry man, she is okay!" The bartender gave her the drink.

"Thanks" Jandi muttered. She turned to the guy and gave him I-told-you-so look.

"What's your name?" Jandi asked the guy. He was half way emptying his glass.

"Call me Junpyo!" he said shortly without even looking at her.

"Jerk!" Jandi whispered.

"What?!" Junpyo eyed her suspiciously.

"Nothing." Jandi said then focused on her glass and smelled it. Even the laboratory smelt better than that. Suddenly the idea of drinking it was terrifying. Jandi looked at Junpyo who gave her mocking look as if he dared her. She drank the whole glass, the faster the better, and threw it before it entered her throat.

"What the hell?!" Junpyo stood up looking really mad but the bartender was laughing uncontrollably.

" .God. I'm sorry, I never, I mean... I thought..."

"Let me clean your pants!" Jandi made him sit again. Jandi took the towel from the table and innocently brushed his wet pants. She brushed his pants over and over hoping that it would dry soon. It was strange that the guy gave weird sound. Did he just moan?

"Stop!" Junpyo stood up again. "I… I need to go to bathroom." then he left.

Jandi decided to just stand. She watched as Marco the bartender serving another costumer.

"We change the dare. You must ask the guy to go to hotel nearby" Ginger said behind Jandi.

"What?! Are you crazy? I did as you told and now you just change it." Jandi snapped.

"Sorry sweetheart, we held the party so we own the rule." Ginger annoyingly said. "See your friend over there!" Ginger pointed at Minji who was totally drunk. "Do as you told and your friend will be okay." Ginger threatened.

"That is stupid, you know. Do you think I will follow your stupid idea." Jandi fight back.

Ginger scoffed. "Why Geum Jandi, are you affraid the guy will refuse you? I wouldn't be surprise if he just ditched you."

"He just went to restroom. He will comeback." Why did she even bother her? The image of him leaving terrified her. "Fine!" Jandi snapped. Going with Minji was terrible idea. Why did she even agree on it in the first place? So, basically it was her own fault.

"We will be tailing you, until you guys enter the room. Understand!" Ginger spun her heels headed back to her group.

Crap! Jandi cursed at her unlucky day.

"Geum Jandi, you are so screwed." She whispered helplessly looking at Miranda and friends walking away from where she stood.

**Author note,**

**I have confession to make, but I want to say sorry for taking too long to update at first. the truth is I've almost completed this story but I'm not sure of uploading it. I'm not confidence with my English and Grammar and the story maybe boring. So, if you find many mistakes I'm really sorry for it. And reader out there if you mind of helping me feel free to do so. Thank you for the reviews. Love Jundi couple always...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Jandi was sitting at the passenger seat, beside her was Junpyo, the guy she barely knew, and they were heading to a hotel. From her position she still could study his handsome face under the dim lights and wondering why he would even agree with her. He agreed with her right after she asked him and told him about her problems.

"What?" He asked. Jandi was caught staring at him.

Her cheeks flushed, she was grateful that he wouldn't notice that. "Thanks." Jandi said smiling. Junpyo raised his eyebrows at her. "For helping me!" Jandi added.

"No problem." He said shortly.

"Why did you agree with me in the first place?" Jandi couldn't help herself. Maybe he had something in his mind. Woobin always said not to trust any guy, except for him of course. They always had "motive" when they were being nice.

"I don't know. I just cannot imagine you..." He didn't continue. "Where are we going?" He asked, desparately changing the subject.

"Yah! Don't change the subject!" Jandi snapped. Maybe his brother was right, this Junpyo guy must have something in his mind. "Oh. My. God. You don't want to do something bad to me, do you?" She crisscrossed her arms which made Junpyo laughed.

"Why?" Jandi asked.

"You're really funny, you know." Junpyo told her. Jandi raised her brows. "Let me get this thing straight Miss Geum. I'm here to help you and you definitely are not my type." Junpyo concentrated again to his driving. Somehow it disappointed her when he said that.

"Shinhwa Hotel. They said they will be waiting there" Jandi explained.

"Shinhwa?" Junpyo asked. "Why there?"

"I don't know I just follow what they say, why? You have problem with that?" Jandi asked him back.

"Nope." he said shortly and kept on driving.

They arrived at Shinhwa Hotel after ten minutes of driving. She was startled when Junpyo opened the door for her and guided her to enter the hotel. Didn't he know how nice how nice it was? Jandi smiled like a loon when she climbed down the car. Jandi felt strange when she entered the lobby. Her eyes almost popped out when every staffs and employees would stop and bowed at them as they entered the hotel.

"Woah, I think this hotel is really great. What do you think?" Jandi asked Junpyo who was talking at the phone. Jandi rolled her eyes. Was he really that busy?

"You like it?" Junpyo asked putting his phone back to his pocket.

Jandi didn't answer him. "No wonder they are rich, they have this humongous hotel." She said.

"Who?"

"The Shinhwa family of course, I think I read it in newspaper or magazine, they kind of have so many things and really rich, but too bad that the only son of the family are running away or something, who was his name?" Jandi tapped his temple trying to recall the information.

"Forget about the family. Come on let's book a room and get you home." Junpyo grabbed her wrist and dragged her to receptionist. What was it with this guy and dragging her around?

"Yahh! Slow down! I cannot... Aww...!" Jandi hit his shoulder when he suddenly stopped in front of the receptionist table. She accidetally smelled his cologne. She inhalled deeply. Gosh, he even smelled so good. Jandi scolded herself in her head for even thinking about that.

Jandi looked around and found that it was strange that too many employees were standing there. She could accept the number of receptionists behind the table since it was quite big hotel, really big actually. What bothered her was that there were four men who stood by the table. There weren't any costumer except her and Junpyo by the way, as if she would need their help to carry her luggage.

"Don't you think they look scary?" Jandi whispered at Junpyo eyeing the four men beside the table. Junpyo didnt say anything except chuckled at her. As if hearing her talking about them one of the men walked toward them which made Jandi a bit scared because he was quite scary himself.

The man bowed at them. "Good evening, Young…"

"Ehm… We need a room." Junpyo cut him before the man finished.

"Yeah, give me the cheapest room." Jandi added and handed her credit card.

"Yah! Don't be stingy, I want VIP room." Junpyo whined.

"Yah, I'm the one who pay so let me choose the room. I don't wanna be broke when we leave this hotel. We just here few minutes by the way." Jandi snapped at him.

Junpyo scoffed which was replied by Jandi giving him dagger stare. "Fine. Up to you!" Junpyo raised his hands giving up.

"Just give me the cheapest room please." Jandi said to the woman and gave her credit card.

After few second of clicking her keyboard, the woman finally said. "It's the Pent…" The woman was cut by Junpyo who was clearing his throat. "I mean, it's on 30th floor room 3333" The woman continued and gave Jandi the key.

" .God." Jandi said the moment she entered the room. Junpyo followed her from behind.

"Wowww." Jandi was mezmerized by the luxury of the room. "If the cheapest room is like this, I cannot imagine the most expensive one." Jandi said shaking her head.

"Don't even think about it. It will hurt you." Junpyo said. "Hey, I feel sleepy already, can I use the bedroom." He pointed at the king size bed before he threw his body on the fluffy bed which suddenly made Jandi felt sleepy too.

"Up to you, I'm not here for long by the way." Jandi said coldly. She kept reminding herself of the dare. Minji must pay for this, she owed her really big. Not only she was broke for paying the hotel room, she too had to deal with the guy who probably had bad intention to her. But he didn't like that? Part of her wanted to trust him but her self-conscious told her to stay alert.

"Do you think they have seen us entering?" Jandi asked Junpyo but the guy didn't answer. He was already sleeping. Jandi looked at how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. "Too bad he is annoying jerk" Jandi mumbled.

"Maybe I should check." Jandi told herself walking to the door and opened it lightly. She peeped from the gap between the door and its frame and saw a group of girls, she recognized Miranda and Sunny among them, were standing nearby her room.

"You saw me already, come on go." Jandi whispered. It was like they heard what she was saying the girls left the place.

Jandi sighed. "Good. Go home! So I can go home too."

A minute later she received a message. Eyes still peeping she fished out her phone. She opened the message, it was from unknown number.

_**Msg**__: Mission accomplished. You are free to go!_

"Finally." Jandi sighed. "Let's go home!" She pumped her fist up celebrating her victory. How shocked she was when she turned around and found Junpyo was standing in front of her and was too close. He was just few inches from her, way too close, she could feel his minty breath from his mouth.

"Are you going home?" His voice was husky and intimidating. Jandi could only nod at him.

"Will you stay here with me?" He added. He took another step made their distance even closer "Will you stay here with me?" he asked again made butterflies in her stomach doing bungee jumping. Her heart beat erratically, beyond normal. She wondered why she didn't have heart attack yet

"Yes." Jandi nodded then she immediately shook her head "No! I mean no, I have to go home." It was like she couldn't resist him. Everything he said sounded like an order that she would gladly do.

Too embarrassed to face him, she looked at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Her heart was beating like crazy like it was going to explode anytime soon.

Junpyo held her chin up made her looking at his pleading eyes and she was drawn in them.

"Please…" He begged before putting his lips on hers. Jandi's eyes widened of shock. Never did any guys had kissed her on the lips. She wanted to push him, but the way he kissed her so lightly was intoxicating but also was sweet like cotton candy she bought when she was a kid at summer. The kiss brought her good memories. She didn't want to pull away, so Jandi closed her eyes and let her body decided. Jandi circled her arms to his neck but still not kissed him back.

Jandi could feel Junpyo was getting impatient. His kiss became rough and needy. "Open your mouth!" Jandi could hear him saying between his kisses. But Jandi was too stubborn. She wanted to memorize how his lips felt on her. It felt like a dream. But the dream was stopped when Junpyo bit her lips.

"Ah…" Junpyo took the moment to plunge his tongue into her mouth. He was stroking, tasting and exploring her mouth with his tongue.

"You're so sweet like a morning breeze." His voice sounded like beautiful song to her ears. Then Jandi finally kissed him back. Not sure of what to do but she had learn a little from him. But her lack of experiences failed her. Her sloppy act broke the kiss and it embarrassed her to the core.

Junpyo chuckled. "First timer, huh?" He asked, but Jandi didn't answer she was eyeing the floor again. "Look, don't be embarrassed about that." Junpyo lifted her chin to face him "I'll show you. All you had to do just open your mouth and follow me. It's an easy lesson." Then Junpyo leaned again and put his lips on her mouth, when Junpyo signaled her, Jandi immediately opened her mouth and they were finally kissing, for real.

She learned of what he was doing and followed his lead. And he was right, it was an easy lesson. They were kissing each other with their tongue exploring each other mouth.

"Quick learner, aren't you?" Jandi could feel he was smiling. She was proud of herself. She was straight A's not for nothing.

Jandi was so eager on her new developed ability to kiss and all she wanted to do was to kiss him. And he seemed to like it too. They kissed intensely like there was no tomorrow.

When their kiss become hot and demanding, Junpyo put his hands on her waist and brought her closer to him, sending shivers through her body. Jandi couldn't tell what she was feeling. She was afraid and excited at the same time.

Junpyo broke the kiss so they could take a breath, somehow she was disappointed. But it was forgotten when Junpyo moved his lips to kiss her earlobe. He nipped and kissed her skin made her moaned in pleasure.

"Oohhh…"

Junpyo didn't stop, instead he moved down to her jaw and her neck. Jandi felt his hands unbuttoned her shirt and suddenly she felt wrong. As if he read her doubts, Junpyo sucked her neck and she no longer cared about her shirt flying across the room.

Jandi was only in her bra revealing her milky white skin. Junpyo was looking intently at her half naked body.

"You're so beautiful." He was mesmerized and couldn't take his eyes off her. Jandi crisscrossed her hands instinctively to close her breast.

He smiled at her. "Don't be ashamed." Junpyo then pinned her against the door and held her hands up over her head. Junpyo claimed her mouth again and kissed her roughly. He released her hands and Jandi instinctively snaked her hands to his nape.

Junpyo unhooked her bra revealing her round breast. Junpyo moved down to kiss her jaw, her neck and finally found her harden nipple. He licked its tip made Jandi moaned in ecstasy.

"Ohhh…"

He sucked her nipple while his other hand massaged her other breast.

"Ohhh… Ohhh…" Jandi kept moaning, never in her twenty one years of her life ever feeling that way. Junpyo kept sucking and massaging her breast which felt like torture to her. She wanted him to stop but she wanedt him to keep on doing that. Jandi was confused. The pleasures he gave overwhelmed her. The feeling was new to her and was addicting. At his long and deep suck on her breast she thought she was flying and seeing stars, it was beautiful.

"You're mine. I cannot imagine you asking another guy. You're mine, mine only." Jandi barely heard what he said when he brought her mouth againts his. She still had trouble taking her breath. Junpyo stroked her mouth and pulled her even closer. He was grinding on her. Jandi could feel something was bulging inside his pants. He brought her hands to touch his bulging pants and rubbed her hand on it. "See what you did to me!" He said. Somehow she ached to know what was inside his pants.

Curious, Jandi reached his belt and had trouble opening it.

"Be patient, Baby..." Junpyo chuckled at her. He palmed her cheeks and whispred to her ear. "Let's do it slowly." He said before he lifted her body and brought her to the bed.

Jandi woke up and found herself lying on guy's chest. It was warm and relaxing made her wanted to stay and lingered to him forever in this bed. Suddenly the guy moved and kissed her forehead mumbling I love you before back to his sleep again. Jandi was so touched by the gesture but then realized what was her to him. She was just another one night stand to him.

Jandi was staring at his face something she couldn't do when he was awake. He was in a deep sleep and his eyes were fluttering. May be he was dreaming of her, just wishful thinking. Jandi run her finger to his perfect nose and his kissable lips which had kissed all parts of her body last night.

"Hey, I love you too." Jandi whispered to his ear then kissed his forehead. She slowly parted herself from him and got off the bed quietly didn't want to wake him. The coldness of marble tile against her feet made her missed his warm body. She was almost tempted to go back at him but she pushed aside the thought and told herself taht she needed to face reality. He was part of her dream, the wild one, and her school was the reality that waited her to get her ass out of the room as soon as possible.

She was about to walk when she felt sting all over her body. Crap! She cursed. Her body was aching but she ignored them and quickly grabbed her scattered clothes all over the room. Gosh, what had they done last night? She quickly wore her jeans when she spotted it under the bed.

"Where the heck is my top?" Jandi looked around the room and couldn't find her clothes, and then she saw his jacket. It was too over size to her small figure, the heck it was better than running around topless.

Jandi remembered she didn't bring enough cash for train so she searched Junpyo's pants near the bed and took fifty thousand won from one of his pockets. "I think it's enough. Gosh, I feel like a wh*re." She muttered.

She found her bag and tops near the door where all were started last night. It made her blush when she remembered what they had done. She immediately grabbed her pink sticky note and wrote him message.

_Sorry, borrow your jacket and your fifty. J_

Jandi put the message on the door where he could see it clearly. She pressed it harder made sure it didn't fall. She put her tops into the bag and ready to leave.

Jandi opened the door then turned around to take a look one last time at the guy who was sleeping soundly. "Good bye, stranger." She said for one last time before closing the door slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**Two months later**

Jandi woke up after almost having three hours of sleep. Her house felt so empty, it was different when Gaeul was here hours before. Gosh, she missed his brother, and strangely she too missed a certain stranger she had met two months before. Did he miss her too? Jandi didn't believe that she had done 'it' with someone she didn't even know. They just met for not more than two hours but she gave him something she had promised to give only to her future husband. To her surprise, she had no regrets at all, okay maybe a little, the part when she left without saying goodbye but leaving only sticky note at the door. Did he read her message? Was he going to look for her?

What made her confuse even more was how she could easily surrendered to him knowing that he had been acting like total jerk to her since the first time they met. It wasn't really like her. But the way he treated her like she was the most precious thing in the world made her forgot about almost anything. She was so lost in him.

"_Please don't leave me again, just stay by my side._" Jandi recalled words he might have said after he ambushed her in the shower room and made her gave up then made love to him again. She couldn't remember how many times they had made love, he just never got tired. Was that normal? Their intense and frequent lovemaking was draining her energy. She probably passed out in his arms and barely heard what he said.

Jandi was startled when her phone rang and she answered it quickly. It was Gaeul who told her that she couldn't make it to her house, her mother needed her help with her little brother. Jandi said okay, maybe it was for the better, she wasn't ready to tell her best friend what might had happen to her.

Jandi heard her stomach grumbled.

"Are you hungry?" she rubbed her stomach smiling widely. She didn't know why was she feeling happy, wasn't she supposed to feel bad and regret? Just thinking about the little thing that might grow in her body swept away any bad thoughts she had. Of course she had learnt about protection and stuffs, she should have reminded him to use condom before he entered her instead of being lost in him. Wait?! It wasn't all her fault, he was too. Wasn't he the one who had more experiences? He didn't even bother using any protection. Did he always do that? If he did, then how many innocent babies would be born because of his stupid and irresponsible act? Men. They only thought with the head under the waist instead of the head on the shoulder. Jandi swore she would never let her unborn baby to know the father.

"Let's see what we have?" Jandi said while opening her fridge and found her favorite vanilla ice cream. She grabbed it fast and brought it to kitchen table. She took a big scoop and munched it like she always did, all of sudden the urge to throw up was so strong. She run faster to the sink and threw all the ice cream she just ate.

"Maybe it was expired." She said then back to the table to check the ice cream container. Jandi frowned after finding it was still safe for another two years. She smelled it and made her wanted to throw up again so she closed it and put it back to the fridge.

She ended up eating mangoes which she never liked before. Jandi didn't know why they were inside her fridge, maybe Gaeul had brought it for her. Gaeul and her mother always did that, putting foods inside her fridge without Jandi's knowledge. Jandi didn't know what she could do without them. They used to live in front of her house but four years ago they decided to move to expand their family business. It wasn't really far from Jandi's house, just ten minutes of car ride. Jandi or Gauel would visited each other if they had free times since they both had things to do, jandi with her school and Gaeul with her job. When Jandi was done, she was surprised she could finish three mangoes and four slices of brownies by herself. She rarely ate that much.

Didn't know what to do, Jandi turned on the TV and Discovery Channel was on. The channel was almost halfway of playing some Discovery of Star and Galaxy. The show was strangely interesting. Jandi couldn't stop awing until the end of the show, it felt like she had sudden interest in astronomy.

Jandi looked at the clock it's already 10 pm, but she didn't feel sleepy yet. She stayed up all night the past few weeks for final exam, the test was already over but she got carried away. Jandi got up and headed to her brother's room. The door was locked, so she looked for spare key in the kitchen cabinet to open the door.

The room didn't change a bit, it was still the way it was two months before. She suddenly felt guilty for being too busy with her study and didn't even think about her brother. Jandi sat on bed and looked and her birthday party photograph on the table. It was taken when she was nine when their parents were still alive. She remembered when everyone put the cake icing on her face, everyone was laughing and she was the only who was pouting. That was when Mrs. Chu, Gaeul's mom, took the picture. It was her brother favorite picture. He said he would put it in his room just to tease her.

She opened the drawer and there she saw a white envelope with her name on it. She took it and read.

_**To Jandi**_

_If you read this letter you must know about me even a little. I don't think I want to say sorry in this letter, it wasn't right. I promise to come clean when I come back._

_If you read this letter months after I went, just don't come looking for me, don't worry I'm okay no need to worry. I'm trained for this. All you have to do just study diligently and become the best doctor you always wanted to be. Please, promise you won't look for me. _

_Remember Arnie's line:__** I'll be back! ;)**_

_**Woobin**_

Jandi chuckled at his last words, he was a huge fan of Terminator of course and that line was his favorite. Jandi folded the letter and put it back in the drawer. She thought that her brother owed her big explanation. She would let it slipped just for this time. It wasn't the time for her to get angry. She was sure that he had very good reasons. All she had to do was try to find a way of how to find her brother.

Jandi got up and checked her brother's wardrobe, there were some clothes hanging there, she turned on the light inside the wardrobe and checked his every clothes. She stopped when she found a black jacket, she felt like had seen it before, but that was forgotten when she noticed another door handle attached with buttons beside it.

"What the…?!" Jandi whispered. "Song Woobin, what did you hide in your closet?" Jandi moved out all the clothes from their hanger stand and got a clear view. "Gosh, I hate password?" Jandi murmured when she saw the small LCD monitor. She must enter six digits password to open the door. The first thing she wanted to do was to find the numbers. It was good thing that Woobin was quite bad at numbers. It didn't mean that she insulted her brother, it was just he hated numbers the very same way he hated Math. He would call her Math Freak when she was still in elementary school just to tease her.

Jandi tried his birthday but failed. Crap! Of course he would not use that numbers, he didn't even remember his own birthday date, but he never failed to give her surprise on her birthday. She cursed but continued to try another number, her birthday, and it failed too, their parents' birthday completed her failure to open the door. "Damn you Woobin, just wait until I see you, I'm going to high kick you in the ass."

Jandi was in the edge of frustration when she realized she had one more combination she hadn't tried. She pushed the buttons crossing fingers in her mind. The click sound startled her. "It works?" Her eyes widened, she was confused. "Yeah… it works!" She convinced herself then slide open the door and found a huge room that she didn't know had ever existed in her house.

"Song Woobin, you are such a smartass!" Jandi was awed by what she just saw. The room was full of sophisticated gadgets, reminded her of James Bond's headquarter or something like that. Jandi noticed pile of files on the table, she took it and read "TOP SECRET" on top off it. Jandi was curious of what made them top secret, she slowly opened the file. She read the first page "This report is made by agent: Leena, Geum" she closed it back and fell on her knee. "Mom…"

Looking her mother's name written on the file made her sad or maybe even mad. She couldn't believe how everyone had lie to her, even her very own mother she loved the most.

"_Jandi, honey, what you wanna be when you're grown up?" Jandi remembered her mother asked her when she was five._

"_I wanna be a doctor Mommy."_

"_Doctor, why is that honey?"_

"_So I can bandage you Mommy, and father and Woobin oppa."_

"_Aww, how sweet of you Jandi." her mother hugged and kissed her all over her face._

If Jandi recalled all her sweet memories with her mother she couldn't help her tears streaming down her face. She missed her so much. Jandi wiped her tears and stood up. It's not the time for her to be melancholy, she needed to find her brother. Jandi stood up straight and back to the files. She opened the files one by one and turned out it was all old files, if not written by her mother it was her stepfather. The fact that her stepfather was a secret agent didn't shock her, yes she love him too, but her step father was having this mysterious aura that made Jandi think he was working as secret agent. Someday she asked him if he worked for MIB after their movie weekend together, he just smiled instead of answered her. Then everyone starting to laugh and she innocently laughed too without asking any other questions.

She searched to another places and spotted a file inside the drawer. She opened it hurriedly and read his brother's name on it "Good!" She said.

She skimmed the files, it was quite thick, his brother must be good, she thought. The one thing she found similar on his brother report was his brother always accompanied by this Agent Goo or sometimes Agent Ha, too bad he didn't mention their full name.

Jandi reached the ongoing assignment. It was dated on early may, the report said that they were dealing with serious mafia problem, internal organ trading, human trafficking, and another terrifying stuffs. "My God, this is scary." Jandi flipped open to another page which gave her more information, news about school girl kidnapping, homeless citizen found dead without their inner organ. The next flip was empty page. "What?! Where?" Jandi was irritated that there were no more information she could get.

"It sucks!" Jandi threw the file on the table feeling irritated. Then she got an idea. "The computer!" She searched for the main energy source and found it near the entering door. She pushed the handle up, but it wouldn't move. She tried one more time, this time was harder and she did it. All the monitors were ON, showing NIS logo. Jandi reached one of the monitor. Enter any keys, it said. Jandi pressed _Enter_, the result irritated her even more. She needed to login.

"Arghhh" Jandi messed up her hair, something she always did when got irritated. "Of course, they are kinda like FBI, everything is secret. They even call themselves Secret Agent!"

Jandi gave up and got out from the room after turned everything off. She hurriedly went to her room and opened her own laptop. She searched any news about kidnaping and found at least three kidnaping and they were happened nearby her house. The victims were from elite school, maybe they asked for ransom. But to her surprise the kidnapper didn't call the parents and the victims were still missing. What the hell? What they were up to? Then she remembered the human trafficking case from Woobin's file. He must know something about it or maybe working on it. She was sure of it, called woman intuition. Maybe it was her time to prove him that she was capable of finding him.

The next morning Jandi was having breakfast when her doorbell rang. She answered and found Gaeul who was holding tray full of fruits.

"Morning Jandi, my Mom said to give all these to you." Gaeul handed the tray and entered the house.

"What? Thanks." Jandi said and eyed the fruits awkwardly. Mrs. Chu was really nice. She treated Jandi like her own daughter. Jandi put it on the table.

"Why don't you put it in the fridge Jandi" She heard Gaeul called from the kitchen.

"Right!" Jandi hissed "Okay, mom, I'm coming." Gaeul giggled at her comment.

Gaeul was always acting like her second mother who always reminded Jandi of everything to do or don't.

"Were you just having breakfast?" Gaeul was sitting at kitchen table. "With these...?" Gaeul pointed at the food.

"Yess, I was just having breakfast." Jandi answered and walked past Gaeul to the fridge, she added "And what's wrong with Ramyun for breakfas? This morning suddenly I wanted to eat Ramyun so bad."

"My mom will kill me if I eat ramyun for breakfast" Gaeul said checking on the food. "What are with the mangoes? They are a lot. Are you pregnant or something?" Of course Gaeul's question was not serious but that got Jandi lost her hold at the tray and the fruits were scattered all over the floor.

" .God Jandi, are you okay?" Gaeul run and help her picked up the fruits.

"I just slip and lost control." Jandi said half lied.

"Jandi, do you hear the news?" Gaeul was sitting again at her place.

"What? What news?" Jandi was sitting near Gaeul continued her breakfast.

"Do you know Mrs. Yi when we were at high school?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Her daughter was kidnapped last night on the way from school." Gaeul was like source of information or gossip since they were little.

"Is she from some elite school?" Jandi asked.

"Yeah. How do you know?" Gaeul asked back.

"I read news about kidnapping which the victims were students from elite school." Jandi answered.

"Thanks God, I was from public school." Gaeul said.

"What about that? You aren't even a student." Jandi said accusingly.

"Owh, you right. I'm not student anymore." Gaeul laughed awkwardly. Jandi smiled at her bubbly friend, she believed that if Gaeul dressed in uniform no one would know she was twenty one like her.

"Uniform!" Jandi said all of sudden.

"What?! Did you say something?" Confused Gaeul asked.

"Uniform, do you still have you high school uniform?" Jandi asked then answered by herself "But NO! That won't work." Jandi felt frustrated and forked her sliced mango harshly.

"Yaah, stop doing that!" Gaeul said eyeing Jandi. "Jandi, since when do you like mango?" Gaeul asked.

Jandi could see how curious her friend was, so she decided to keep on lying. "I don't know Gaeul, I just suddenly like it. Hey, don't you have work to do?" Jandi needed to send her friend to go asap, of course she liked her here but her curiosity will get Jandi into trouble. Jandi just wasn't ready yet.

Gaeul eyed her watch which circled her wrist "You're right! The shop will be open in minutes. Mr. Romano will kill me if I'm late. Bye…" Gaeul hurriedly out but turned back again. "You want me to bring you something?" Gaeul asked. Could she be nicer?

Jandi was tempted to eat the delicious brownie from the shop but she had something to do in her mind. "No, Gaeul. I will come if I want to eat cakes." She said instead.

"Okay, bye Jandi." Gaeul exited.

It was obvious that her friend missed her. Yes, they lived near each other, but Jandi' hectic schedule at medical school and Gaeul's work at bakery shop made them meet rarely. They usually met at weekend to do girl stuff, but that activity too was mostly canceled because of their activities.

It was summer holiday for Jandi. She wanted to take some part time job at the shop so she could be with Gaeul but decided not do it because of her condition.

"By Gaeul…" Jandi shighed, relieved that finally Gaeul left, Jandi needed to do what she had just planned few minutes earlier. Call Minji.

Jandi was standing at the empty street. There weren't any people walked nearby just one or two passerby. She felt cold because of her minimum of clothing. It was Minji's, she borrowed from her this afternoon. Jandi remembered how happy Minji was when she called her this morning. It was the first time Jandi started to talk to Minji again after two months. Jandi had been kept her distance form Minji.

Minji was so happy when Jandi finally called her again. She said she would do anything for Jandi, so she could forgive her. Jandi said she would forgive her if she could borrow her old uniform. Jandi knew Minji was from some elite private school in Seoul before she moved here. Minji immediately agreed with her without asking questions. So they agreed to meet this afternoon.

Jandi felt she wasn't alone again. A man was walking to her, he was wearing jacket and hoody and was kind of scary. You can do this! Jandi said to herself.

"What are you doing here student!" The man asked, his voice was hoarse and scary. Jandi kept wishing he wouldn't do anything.

"I… I… I wait my mother to pick me up." Jandi said, suddenly she felt scared. Was it too late to go back and forgot her plan? NO! You have to do this!

"It's too late for a girl to be here." the man said again.

"I know…" Jandi nodded.

"Just do what you have to do you idiot!" Another man appeared from the dark and patched his friend head. He was smiling wildly.

Jandi was afraid of all sudden she didn't know what to do, what if they were not the kidnaper she looked for? But she had been doing investigation all the afternoon and was sure that this place was the right place. Her secret agent blood in her was sure of it.

"Don't go near me or I will call the police!" Jandi threatened. But they just laughed at her threat like it was nothing.

Okay Jandi was scared, like really scared when one of the man was walking to her. Jandi prepared her position ready to kick their asses.

"She is feisty, Jomin. Her prize will be so high." The man said but kept walking to Jandi.

Jandi kicked the man with all her strength and made him fell to the road. "I said don't go near me!" she hissed.

Both men were laughing harder, that was when Jandi realized there was another coming. Before she could move a hand closed her mouth. She wanted to scream but she couldn't, she tried to fight back but she was being held so she stopped fighting back.

Jandi found herself being dragged into a van. "Where do you taking me?!"

"Just keep quite you little b*tch!" The man shouted after he slapped her cheek. The sting was enough to make Jandi quite for some time. But Jandi was famous for her stubborn head so she screamed again.

"Get off me, just let me go!" She screamed again.

"Jomin do something. I hate to hear her talking and screaming. It's annoying!" The scary man said. "Do it faster before she wakes everyone nearby."

The man, maybe Jomin, was walking closer to her. The man fished something from his jacket and quickly put it on her face. Before Jandi could say something her body was weakening, she lost her sight and everything went blank.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Jandi could feel she was in the moving vehicle. She opened her eyes but it was dark. She could hear men were talking from the driver and passenger seats. She was relieved that she was alone in the back. She still felt dizzy, the drug was still had its effect on her body, she couldn't move her limbs freely.

Suddenly the car stopped. She heard someone was walking and opened the door.

"Wake up, wake up!" The man shook Jandi's arm.

"Where am I?" Jandi blinked her eyes adjusting with the bright light from the building. She instinctively used her hand to cover her eyes.

"Does that matter? But to make you happy I will tell you that you are far away from home." The man said laughing. He forced Jandi to wake up and dragged into the building. The building looked like a ware house. Jandi noticed that there were at least four buildings which were alike.

"Come on!" The man held Jandi by the arm and dragged her to one of the ware house. Inside the ware house looked like a jail with less of lighting. Each room in the warehouse was separated by cells. Everyone couldn't see each other easily.

"Where to?" The man asked the two standing guards.

"Put her to 13 with that hiker, all cells are full." One of the guards said.

Jandi and her kidnaper walked to the 13th cell followed by one of the guard, on the way she could see girls younger than her were looking at her from the open space of the cell's door. They were looked sad and it was depressing to Jandi. She hoped that she would save them all.

The guard locked the door and said. "Put her in!"

The man pushed Jandi hard made her stumble to the floor.

"Aww…" Jandi grimaced.

The man and the guard left her after locked back the cell. Knowing that Jandi stood up "Hey, what if I want to go to toilet?" Jandi yelled at them but they turned away ignoring her. "Hey…!" Jandi shook the cell.

"You can use the one at the back." A man's voice startled Jandi, she turned to look who was talking. He was sitting at the corner, Jandi couldn't see him clearly under the dim lights of the cell, and also he was wearing hoody which made it even harder to see his face.

"There!" He pointed at the box which looked like public toilet. "It's quite convenient you know." He added. He sounded familiar, did she ever meet him before?

Nodding Jandi answered. "Oh, okay!" Something about his voice calmed her nerve, she suddenly needed to obey him. Jandi sat a few meter away from the hoody guy, she felt wasted and tired, she tried to close her eyes but they wouldn't close. The cells was quite wide, Jandi noticed that seven or eight bodies would fit in it. She moved away to sit at the other edge of the room far from him. Maybe he was dangerous, she thought.

In her peripheral view Jandi could feel that the guy was eyeing her under his hoody. She didn't say anything but something was bothering her, she was about to talk when she heard him said something.

"Oh Minji, is that your name?" He sounded mad and Jandi wondered why.

"Oh Minji?" Jandi mumbled "How did you?" Then she remembered she was wearing Minji's old uniform, maybe he read the name tag. Good, he thought that her name was Minji, so Jandi nodded at his question.

"So, you're from Shinwa?" He continued.

"Shin… what?" Confused Jandi asked him back.

"Your school is Shinhwa, right?" He answered "So, how old actually are you? And why are you here?" His questions were sounded accusing to Jandi as if she was doing something wrong. Why did he act like that? He didn't even know her.

"How did you know that?" Jandi didn't answer yet but gave him another question which made him annoyed.

"I went there, so I know the uniform. Why don't you answer my questions? There is no need to lie here!" He was being impatient. Jandi decided that she hated the guy. He was a class A jerk. Jerk upon jerks.

"Gosh, what is it with you? Yes, I'm from Shinhwa or whatever you called. So what? I'm here because they kidnaped me. I was waiting for my parents to pick me up from school." Jandi said. She lied of course.

"You didn't answer me yet, how old are you?" Heck the guy was persistent, so Jandi calculated on her head the possible age for her. Seventeen would be fine.

"Let me guess. Seventeen?!" He beat her to answer. Jandi could hear his cynical tone like it was very wrong for being seventeen. He might be cringing behind his hoody.

"Eighteen." Jandi added another year to her possible age, he definitely succeeded for making her thinking that seventeen was too young. "Next month." She added.

"I see." He said then quiet.

No one talked.

Minutes went by and the guy was still quiet, Jandi started to think that he was sleeping, but he didn't, she just knew that he didn't sleep.

"How long have you been here? And why are you here?" Jandi asked but the guy didn't respond. He might be not hear her, so she repeated again. "How long have you been here?" but still no respond.

"Hey, someone is talking to you." Jandi was irritated.

"None of your business!" He retorted shortly.

Jandi's eyes widened, what was wrong with this guy? She was beyond irritated so she spitted out her mind. "Yes, it's not my business. What about you, you questioned me the moment I entered this cell, you even mad when I didn't answer. Was me answering your questions suddenly so important, I ain't your concern FYI." Her voice was shaking and her eyes started to teary, why did she even feel sad?

"Jerk!" Jandi added.

The guy was really getting on her nerves. She just wanted to talk, what's wrong with that. She regretted ever tried to make small talk with him. Didn't want to look affected by his annoying attitude, Jandi decided maybe she could use some sleep. There was nothing in the cell, so she used her bag as her pillow.

She was about to straighten her legs when she realized how short her skirt was. Why didn't she bring any coat? What was she thinking? Jandi canceled her plan of sleeping to just leaning at the wall. Her eyes suddenly felt heavy, within minutes she fell asleep.

Jandi felt really cold, her body was shaking.

Jandi was alone in a room, it was dark, the light spotted only to the woman in front of her. She was her mother. Jandi walked closer then she hit the wall, it was a glass wall. She hit the glass but it wouldn't budge. All she could do was calling her mother but she couldn't seem to hear. She was happily playing with the little girl. She kept calling "Mom" but no sound escaped her mouth. Then the little girl turned to Jandi, smiling.

Jandi didn't know why but suddenly she was warm like she was blanketed. She liked it so much she didn't want to let it go. Like it was reading her mind, the blanket hugged her even tighter. She was dreaming flowers and clouds like it was spring.

"Hey, wake up!" Jandi heard someone whispered to her ear, she didn't want to wake up yet but his voice sounded urgent. Slowly she opened her eyes.

Her eyes widened when she looked at him. "You!" His hand was already closing her mouth before she could scream.

"Just keep quite! The guards were sleeping outside and also the prisoners." He explained.

Jandi tried to remove his hand but his hold was too strong.

"Stop doing that! I'm trying to save you here."

Why would he save her? Remember what he did to you? Jandi reminded herself. Jandi finally knew who her cell mate was. He was the guy she had met two months ago, too bad that he was still as handsome as two months ago, and still liked to boss around. Who was his name again? Junpyo. Of course she would never forget his name. After their first encounter she had dreamed a lot about him. But this guy meant trouble, she reminded herself. She had to stay away from him, so she opened her mouth and bit his hand.

Junpyo stood up holding his bitten hand. "Gosh, what are you doing?" It was obvious that he was enduring the pain she had caused.

"I don't need saving. Just get out of here and leave me alone!" Jandi glared at him. Part of her wanted to follow him but she had things to do and it wasn't his to concern. He could just leave her here.

"I don't know why I'm even here? It's weird you know, last time we met you were so obedient." Jandi could feel her cheeks were flushing red, his big grin showed that he was so proud of himself. Somehow Jandi was relieved that he still remembered her.

"Let me tell you something, they will sell you and the other girl overseas. So get your lazy ass out of here while you still can." He explained.

"How do… how do you know?" Jandi was thinking if they sold her overseas along with all the girls how would she find her brother. Maybe the guy was right.

Junpyo extended his hand to Jandi. "I have my source. So you join me or no?!" It sounded more like an order than questions.

Jandi hesitantly took his hand. When their fingers met Jandi felt electricity stung her body. Junpyo at the other didn't seem like he was affected, he easily intertwined their fingers and held her hands tightly like they were precious things. Jandi was taken aback, her heart jumped up and down.

"Follow me!" Jandi nodded at him. Why wouldn't she? He already had her hands with him, she had nowhere to go except going with him.

Jandi followed him and couldn't tear her gaze of him. Even his back looked handsome, she was so lost in him she didn't know he was stopping and she hit his back. Hard. Why did she feel like she just hit a wall?

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She lied. The truth was she was far from okay. Of course she couldn't say she was so lost in him didn't know she should stop. "Where are we…?"

"Sshhh…" He made the quite sign and pointed toward the three guards across the field. The guard couldn't see them, thanked to darkness and the Jeep Jandi was now leaning on. "They're just patrolling, they will leave soon." He added and he was true the guards were soon out of their sight.

"It will dawn soon, we have to be fast. They will soon find us missing first thing in the morning." Jandi nodded at him.

"Can you run?!" He grabbed her hands before she could answer.

They ran to the forest without stop. Jandi didn't know she was capable of running this far. They ran for almost half of hour. Jandi tried and tried to sync with him but he was stronger than her and she couldn't match his long strides. Of course he didn't let go of her hands but the shoes she was wearing wasn't designed to run. As if the nature had worked against her she accidently tripped and stumbled on the ground.

"Aww…!" Jandi was kneeling in agony. "I think my ankle is sprained. Aww…" Jandi cried when he checked her ankle.

"Dislocation!" He exclaimed. "Do you want me to fix it?"

Jandi heard him asked but a sudden crack from her ankle made her screamed in agony.

"Sorry, I have to do that! You need to be distracted." Junpyo stood up. Jandi couldn't speak of anything except sobbing of the pain at her ankle which she felt getting better. "I don't think we have another way!" he said spun his heels.

"Wait… Don't leave…" She didn't continue when he was kneeling with his back facing her.

Junpyo turned to look at her. "Why? Afraid of me leaving you?" Jandi could hear he was sneering, Jandi couldn't help but smiling. Jandi was thinking he would leave her alone in the jungle, how stupid of her.

"Hop on!" he demanded

"No, just leave me I will slow you down." Jandi said and saw him turned to face her.

"I will not leave you in millions of years." He said clearly. He took her hands and forced her to hop on his back.

They continued walking, actually he was the one walking, and they kept silent for few minutes.

"Hey, thank you, for not leaving me alone." Jandi started. This was the first time Jandi got close to him since two months ago so she could feel he was grinning.

"Don't do that, it's annoying." Jandi said

"Don't do what?" he grinned.

"There you just did it again! The way you grin it's annoying."

He chuckled at her comment "Why? Is it bothering for you? I think we live in free country as far as remember and I am free to grin." He said.

"You… you look ugly when you do that." Jandi lied. The truth was it reminded her of two months ago when he was on top on her. Being this close to him made her body react the wrong way but she couldn't help but liked it.

"That's ridiculous!" He grinned.

"Stop doing that or I will bite your ear." She whispered to his ears, all of sudden he stopped.

"You better not do that!" He snapped and Jandi was quite.

He was quiet and walked into the forest constantly as if he didn't feel tired. Jandi felt sleepy on his back, she tightened her grip on his neck and decided to rest her head to his shoulder. It was weird that his shoulder felt so comfortable.

"Why did you lie?" Jandi already shut her eyes when he asked the question.

"Hmm?" Jandi muttered confronting her sleepy eyes to open.

He chuckled and fixed his hold "Are you asleep? Is my shoulder that comfortable?"

"Hmm?" Jandi rubbed her eyes. "Where are we?" she said.

"Sorry to disappoint you princess, we're just thirty minutes further of walking." he said.

"Did you say something?" Jandi remembered he was asking her before.

"Nothing, just forget about it." he sounded disappointed.

"I'm sorry for not hearing you, I was just tired and you shoulder weirdly felt comfortable and warm, I couldn't help but fell asleep." Jandi was surprised she could say the words, so she bit her tongue afraid of telling him more truth facts about him.

"I will take that as a compliment." Junpyo chuckled at her honest comment. "Thanks by the way." He added.

"I'm the one who should say that." Jandi said and he just chuckled. She liked it when he chuckled "So, ask me again?"

"What?" he said

"Question you asked me before"

"Just forget it!"

"Pleeaasseee…"

He chuckled again "Okay, you win!"

Jandi raised her right hand in victory "Yay!" he laughed at her.

"Why did you lie?" he repeated.

"Lied? About what?" Jandi said innocently.

"Right" With sarcasm filled his voice. Jandi could feel he was rolling his eyes. "You lied about everything, your name, your age, what else? Gosh, I cannot even name all of your lies"

"I didn't lie to you about that." Jandi defended, suddenly he stopped and sat her on broken tree. Jandi was startled, she could see rage on his eyes. He looked mad, like really mad.

"This!" He ripped out nametag from her clothes. "You were lying to me form the start." Jandi felt like she was seven scolded by her mother.

"So your name is Oh Minji instead of Jandi? And what? You're not even twenty and the worst part is that you are still in high school. What did you told me before? Eighteen?" He stood close mocking at her, he continued accusing her. "And what that make me? Molester?!" He was breathing hard like he had been sprinting for miles.

Jandi sobbed, each of his words stabbed her like a knife to her heart. Yeah, she did lie to him about her age at the cell, but she didn't know it was him, she thought he was someone else. So technically she didn't lie. Jandi tried to hold her sobbing but she couldn't stop her body from shaking. There was no way she cried in front of him.

"Yeah, just do what high school girl good at. Crying." He mocked her. He leaned closer to her and whispered "Sorry, but I didn't buy it, liar."

"I told you I didn't lie to you." Jandi said.

"Two months before you told me you were twenty one, and yesterday you told me you were eighteen and you said you didn't lie. Right?" He said.

He got the point.

"Yesterday was different, I thought you were someone else!" Jandi said between her sob.

"If you're afraid I will leave you here, don't be. I'll make sure to take you home to your mother." he said.

That was it, enough was enough, Jandi couldn't take it anymore.

"I said I didn't lie to you." Jandi cried. "I don't need you to save me, just leave me alone, you bastard!" Jandi threw her bag at him "I hate you!" Jandi was sobbing uncontrollably.

He positioned himself in front of her back facing her, kneeling. "Let's go, before they found us!" He said.

"I said leave me alone." Jandi pushed him hard but he didn't budge.

He turned to face her and stood in front of her. "Come on, we have to move!" Jandi ignored him still.

"I said go, leave me alone!" Jandi yelled, hating his gut. She hated him for accusing her for something she didn't do and hated him for making her felt guilty when she shouldn't have to.

He walked closer, Jandi knew what he was going to do so she moved her hands anywhere. But he grabbed her hands faster, lifted her up then carried her, Jandi kept telling him to leave her, to go away from her but he didn't listen.

Jandi surrendered "I didn't lie to you, why you don't believe me?" She was crying and sobbing on his chest, she circled her arms to his neck unconsciously. "I didn't lie to you." She kept repeating the words until she fell asleep at his chest.

Jandi woke up and found herself was leaning on a big tree. She looked around only to find her bag lying few feet away from her along with his jacket. Jandi heard someone was coming. She quickly closed her eyes again, pretending to sleep.

She could feel he was walking closer to her. He squatted in front of her then moved her strained hair from her face. Jandi opened her eyes quickly to catch him on act but he remained calm, she was the one who blushed instead.

"You're awake, here eat this." He gave her already sliced wild mango, Jandi hesitantly took it and ate them, it was good, tasted even better than she had at home. "I searched your bag and found this so I fill it with clean water." He handed her water bottle.

"Thanks." Jandi said shortly munching mangoes.

He too was eating. "It's the only fruit I could find." He took the water bottle from her and drank. Jandi just watched him.

"What?" He frowned.

"You just drink from my water bottle, it was like we're doing indirect kiss." Jandi explained.

He smiled. "We did more than just drinking from the same bottle if you remember." Jandi blushed. "I hate to say this, despite your lies to me, I couldn't get away from you, you're getting under my skin."

Jandi wanted to defend but hearing his direct confession made her happy and forgot about confronting him. The fact that he even remembered her name was something she didn't think before. Jandi watched as he finished his fruit. She could clearly watch his handsome face. He had grown some facial hair on his face that made him even more… manly? She imagined touching it and felt ticklish on her skin.

"Stop staring at me like that." He made her startle. "Made me wanna do something bad to you." Hhe muttered something she barely heard.

"So how should I call you Jandi or Minji?" His question was full of sarcasm but Jandi ignored it.

"Jandi." She said.

"I'll stick with that, the name fit you more!" He smirked "Jandi, the grass."

They continued walking the forest. Jandi insisted of walking by herself with her sprained ankle. She said she was feeling better and still capable of walking using tree branch as a cane.

"Where are we going actually?" Jandi started still working hard walking with her shoes. She wished she was wearing boots or sneakers just not this.

"Let me piggyback you again!"

"No, thanks I'm fine." She rejected. "Just tell me where we are going?" She would love to let him piggyback her but she was afraid of couldn't control herself.

"Meeting my friend!" He said shortly.

"Oh!" Jandi sighed and they quiet again. It was awkward situation for both of them.

"Talking of your friend, is he your hiker friend?" Jandi wanted to know him better and she wondered why she did.

"Kind of." He said "Ehm… Jandi, do you still remember my name?" He asked awkwardly.

Jandi smiled and answered "Why don't I? I knew your name is Junpyo, but I don't think I know your sure name." Jandi stole a glance at him and he was smiling brightly. "You never told me." She added.

"Yeah, we were kinda busy that time." He said without looking at her. Jandi looked down to hide her blushing face.

She heard him chuckled and she loved the sound of that.

"It's Gu, my first name."

"Gu Junpyo?" Jandi asked and watched him nodded "Why does it sound familiar?"

"There are so many Gu Junpyo in South Korea." He said quickly but Jandi didn't notice that.

"Yeah, you right." Jandi agreed. "Can I call you Junpyo?" She hesitantly said.

"Sure." He smiled showing of his dimples to her. Jandi smiled back at him, something warm suddenly crept through her body.

"How old are…" Before she could finished her question Junpyo pulled her to his chest. "What?"

"Sshh…" He signaled to keep quiet and she obeyed. Jandi frown at him and he pointed the snake slithered few feet away from them. Junpyo cupped her mouth before she could scream. He shook his head a sign for her not to scream. Jandi bit her tongue so she couldn't scream.

"Is it gone?" Jandi suddenly realized how close their position was. He didn't say anything instead he tightened his grip on her body. Her heart was pounding like crazy.

"Can we stay like this for few minutes?" He asked. Jandi circled her arms to his waist and rested her head on his broad chest. His steady heart beat was shooting. He rested his chin on her head. Jandi hoped that the time would stop so they could stay like that forever.

"I miss you." Jandi whispered, she didn't know where that came from. She silently wished he couldn't hear her.

He loosened his hugged and pulled away. He caressed her face and lifted her chin up to face him. "Gosh, what I have to do with you?" He sounded guilty.

Jandi wanted to scream telling him the truth but decided not to. He wouldn't believe her, so she just hugged him back really tight drowning herself in him.

"We have to continue." Junpyo cleared his throat pulling away from her. "We will meet my friend before dark if we start now." He said pulling away. Jandi nodded still couldn't meet him in the eyes. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers and started to walk deeper to the forest.

Jandi felt like the happiest woman in the world, his grip on her hand was strong and protective. She liked their quietness as if they tried to know each other just by holding hands. Sometimes they would look at each other and smile without saying anything like they were shy teenage couple.

Jandi took a look at him, he was so tall, too tall compared to her only five four height. They must look funny together, Jandi smiled at the thought. He looked at her and smiled back at her didn't say anything but squeezed her hand tighter.

"We're here!" He said.

"Huh?" Jandi furrowed her brows. "What do you mean here?"

He whistled instead of answering her question.

"Put your hands up!" A man voice ordered them from behind, Junpyo instinctively moved behind Jandi.

"Throw away your weapon and turn around slowly." The man ordered again.

"Don't worry." Junpyo whispered to her.

"DO IT!" The man was impatient.

"Okay, easy. Here!" Jandi heard Junpyo clicking something and threw it away. She didn't know what it was.

"Now turn around!" The man ordered.

"Just stay where you are. Don't move!" Junpyo told Jandi, and she nodded. Jandi could feel Junpyo turned around to face the man.

"What took you so long?" The man said.

"I told you, I have things to do first." Junpyo answered. From the way they talked to each other seemed like Junpyo had already knew the man.

"Jaekyung is going to be furious." The man said.

"The hell with her." Junpyo said then added "Woobin, I want you to meet her."


End file.
